Battle For Love (transcript)
(Fade in) :Danny: Come on, Sam. (Sam walks out of her house.) :Sam: We need to get to school. (Sam rolls her eyes at Danny.) :Danny: What? :Sam (sounding a little mad): Go ghost and fly us out of here. You have ghost powers. (Danny turns ghost and picks up Sam and the two fly into the school. Suddenly, a football hits Danny's face.) :Dash: What out Fenton. (He takes the football from Danny's hands.) You can't touch this thing! (Dash then throws the ball to Kwan. Tucker walks in the school and gets hit with the football.) Good hit, Kwan! (Dash then runs off with Kwan.) :Danny (to Sam and Tucker) : Even though the whole world knows my secret, things have not changed. How does that even happen? :Sam (sounding incredibly bored): You don't want to be liked by Dash and Kwen, do you Danny? They would just like you for your powers, Danny. You have Tucker and I. (Suddenly, a happy Paulina comes up to Danny, Tucker and Sam.) :Paulina (excitedly): Hi, guys!" :Sam: Paulina, what do you want? I'm spending time with Danny. (Danny and Sam grab hands and Danny feels a little spark in his stomach go off of the joy of holding Sam's hand. Paulina frowns at the the two.) :Paulina (blankly): You two have started dating? I knew you two would always end up togehter. Danny, I was wondering if you could help me in Math? My papa says if I don't get at least a B on my test, he'll cut down my allowence by $100. :Tucker (curiously): How much money do you get? I get like twenty dollars for my allowence and you get one hundred? That's not right. (Paulina ignores Tucker and pushes him into the wall.) :Paulina (sweet and innocently): So, Danny, can you help me? Or are you too busy with goth girl over there? (Sam squints at Paulina.) :Sam (holding Danny's hand tightly): Paulina, just leave Danny alone. You only like Danny's ghost half. Three months ago, you thought he was scum. (Sam and Paulina are now a few cenimeters away from each other. Danny steps in the middle of them.) :Danny: Guys, please don't fight. Paulina, I would be happy to help. (Paulina jumps up and down and claps. Sam pulls Danny aside near a corner and Paulina stops jumping up and down and looks really angry.) :Sam (whispering): Danny, don't be tricked by Paulina. You know she likes you. (Danny laughs and grabs Sam's hands.) :Danny (whispering back to his girlfriend): Sam, I'm not going to leave you for Paulina. After all, I couldn't imgine my life without you. (Sam blushes and kisses Danny. The two blush at each other.) :Sam: Just be careful. I want you to stay with me. (The bell rings and Danny and Sam head to science.) (After school, Danny walks to Paulina's home and knocks on the door. Paulina's dad answers the door and looks at Danny.) :Paulina's dad (harshly): I told you, he says, we are not buying cookies! (Danny stands there confused with his math books and Paulina pushes her dad out of the way.) :Paulina: Papa, you're scaring him. Come in, Danny. (Danny and Paulina walk up to Paulina's room. Paulina opens the door and the two sit on the floor.) :Danny (opening his math text book.): Okay. (Paulina then jumps on Danny and tries to kiss him. Danny pushes Paulina off him and brushes his shirt off.) :Danny: Paulina, why did you do that?" (Paulina smiles.) :Paulina: Sorry, old feelings. :Danny: Okay, that's good. (Sam walks by Paulina's house, hearing the conversation.) :Sam: That is good. (Sam runs off crying at the conversation she just heard by her boyfriend.) :Paulina: Now, back to studying. (The two study till about six, then Danny heads home. Meanwhile, Sam is talking to Tucker over a video chat.) :Sam (looking into the video cam.): I don't think we should be together, Tucker. From what I heard, it sounds as if Paulina and Danny were making out. (Sam notices Tucker is on his PDA, not listening to a word she is saying.') :Sam: Tucker! Tucker! Are you listening? :Tucker: Sam, Danny wouldn't cheat on you, you should know him better than that. :Sam: I've known you and Danny since grade two. But I can't think that Danny still has feelings for Paulina. :Tucker: Well, trust your instincts then. Good talk to Danny. (Sam nods and turns off the video cam and runs to Danny's house and runs into Danny making him drop his text books.) :Danny Hey, Sam, what's up? (Sam looks at Danny with a very angry look.) :Sam (very angrily): Don't pull that, Danny. How could you cheat on me with Paulina? :Danny: Sam, what? :Sam: I thought you were better than that Danny. Just stay away. (Sam runs away. Danny stands there, confused.) (The next day, Danny walks with Tucker to school. The two haven't said anything since they met at Tucker's house.) :Tucker: Dude, what's wrong? :Danny (sadly): Sam thinks I'm cheated on her. And with Paulina. I don't even like her anymore. That was almost a year ago. (Suddenly, Sam walks by, ignoring Danny existence. Danny watches Sam walk past Tucker and him.) :Paulina (walking by Tucker.): Hi, Danny. Want to eat lunch with me? :Danny (sadly): Sure. :Paulina: Okay, see you at lunch! (She happily, walks away.) :Tucker: Dude, if you're sad about Sam, why would you eat lunch with Paulina? :Danny: I have a plan. Here's what I'm going to do. (Later at lunch, Danny sits with Paulina. He is also putting his plan into action.) :Paulina: Oh, Danny. My Papa was so proud with my test. :Danny (loudly, seeing Sam out of the corner of his eye.): Really? I'm shocked. Such a pretty girl like you didn't need my tutoring. :Paulina (repeating): Oh, Danny, kiss me. (Paulina leans in for a kiss and Danny is about to fake kiss Paulina, then grabs her and pushes her away and runs to Sam. Sam is shocked by Danny's actions.) :Danny: Nice try, Paulina, but I love Sam, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. (Sam blushes at Danny and Paulina looks at Sam and Danny with an angry look.) :Paulina: I was trying to break you two dorks up! But I guess it didn't work! You will be my, Danny Fenton! (Paulina is about to walk off, when Sam taps on Danny's shoulder.) :Sam (holding a cupcake): Paulina. Stay away from my man! (Sam stuffs the cupcake in Paulina's face. Danny turns ghost and holds Sam. The two are about to fly out of the school, when Paulina whipes the cupcake off her face.) :Paulina (to Sam): I don't do calories, missy! (Paulina walks out of the cafetria.) (Danny and Sam fly out of the school and over the town.) :Sam (to Danny out of the blue.): I'm sorry. :Danny (confused): Sorry? About what? (Sam clears her throat.) :Sam: Saying that you cheated on Paulina, that was wrong. I should've known better. :Danny: I should've known better than to trust Paulina. Sam, I would never choose any girl over you. I love you too much. :Sam: Same here, same here (Danny turns human on the ground and gives Sam a big kiss. The two have lunch out and go back to school.) (Fade out) Category:Transcripts